Susan Test and her friends have a sleepover
One night, Susan Test was having a sleepover at the cabin with her friends Alice, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala Reno, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, and Minnie Mouse, her brothers Roo and Lumpy, her best friends Baba Looey, Boo Boo Bear, Ding A Ling Wolf, Skunk, Pixie, Dixie, Darwin, Gumball, and Augie Doggie, her good friends Judy Hopps, Princess Sofia, Doc Mcstuffins, Sawyer, Cholena, and Anais, her sister in law Dot Warner, and her sister Mary Test. Susan, her friends, her best friends, Dot, and Mary got changed into their pajamas. Susan was wearing light blue pajamas with navy blue stars and pinkish red slippers. Alice was wearing a light blue nightgown. Wendy was wearing a light blue frilly, long-sleeved pajama jacket, matching pants, and matching fuzzy slippers. Olivia was wearing bright blue footie pajamas. Lilo was wearing a greenish blue nightgown. Kairi was wearing a grayish purple nightgown. Amy was wearing a bright red nightgown. Kilala was wearing a bright yellow nightgown. Namine was wearing a light blue t shirt and matching pants. Viper was wearing a jade green nightgown. Rapunzel was wearing a lavender nightshirt and matching pants. Anna was wearing a dark pink nightshirt and dark pink pants. Merida was wearing a pinkish red nightgown, and Minnie was wearing a bright blue t shirt and bright yellow shorts. Roo was wearing a bright red pajama jacket, a bright red nightcap, and bright yellow slippers. Lumpy was wearing a bright yellow nightshirt and a bright yellow nightcap. Baba Looey was wearing jade green footie pajamas. Boo Boo was wearing bright yellow footie pajamas. Ding A Ling was wearing a bright pink pajama jacket, a bright yellow nightcap, and bright orange slippers. Skunk was wearing a cyan blue pajama jacket, a bright red nightcap, and bright yellow slippers. Pixie was wearing navy blue footie pajamas. Dixie was wearing a scarlet red nightshirt, a scarlet red nightcap, and pinkish red slippers. Darwin was wearing bright green pajamas, a bright green nightcap, and jade green slippers. Gumball was wearing scarlet red footie pajamas. Augie was wearing forest green footie pajamas. Dot was wearing bright blue pajamas, and Mary was wearing bright yellow pajamas with light blue moons and bright pink slippers. Judy was wearing a pinkish red pajama jacket and pinkish red pants. Sofia was wearing a light blue t shirt and light blue pants. Doc was wearing a bright pink nightgown. Sawyer was wearing a jade green nightshirt. Cholena was wearing a orangish yellow nightshirt with long sleeves with brown patterns and a matching collar, and Anais was wearing bright blue footie pajamas, orange slippers, and a light blue nightcap. Tonight, they were having fun by having a pillow fight, watching movies, playing video games and cd roms, eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks, and making shadow puppets. They had a great time. Susan, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, Minnie, Roo, Lumpy, Baba Looey, Boo Boo, Ding A Ling, Shag, Skunk, Pixie, Dixie, Darwin, Gumball, Judy, Sofia, Doc, Sawyer, Cholena, Anais, Augie, Dot, and Mary then went to bed and they fell asleep. Category:Sleepover Stuff Category:Cute Stuff